Behind Those Eyes
by xxFrozenFlower
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC to the song Behind Those Eyes from 3 Doors Down. He knew it, he could see it in her eyes. Behind those eyes, she lied. Read and review!


**Behind Those Eyes**

**Lily**;; This is a oneshot songfic I wrote with the song 'Behind Those Eyes' from '3 Doors Down'. I fell in love with the song and decided to write a quick songfic with it. Please read and review, and check out my other work )

* * *

_Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah _

You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye

"Troy Bolton... I love you. I'm sorry about... before."  
Troy's heart started beating faster. He had waited months for his girlfriend to say that to him.  
Why didn't it feel right?  
"I love you too, Gabriella!" he said eagerly, pulling her closer.  
_Finally. She didn't want Chad or Jason or Zeke anymore. She's going to stop cheating on me. This is the best!  
...Isn't it?  
_"Don't leave me, I'm sorry, I mean it," she muttered, her eyes tearing up.

_  
"There is something you've got to know"  
You said it as you started to cry  
_

"Troy, I'm sorry about all of those problems before. I swear, you are my one and only," she whispered, tears leaking down her face. She started inching closer to Troy.  
Troy smiled, but it came out more like a half-smile.

_"I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And I swear I'll never go there again"  
Ive seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again  
_

"I don't want to lose you, the most important guy ever, because I was so stupid," she continued sobbing. "I learned the hard way that you are the only one for me."  
"Don't worry Gabbi," he said tenderly.  
Normally, after she would come running back, Troy would stroke her hair and hold her head against his chest. But he didn't feel like doing that right now.

Theres something I can't see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie

"Troy, you are too good for me," Gabriella smiled, stroking her boyfriend's cheek.  
_Maybe you're just not good enough_, Troy thought. He instantly regretting those cold words.  
Gabriella had changed. She was his now. Again. ONLY his. He can't blow this again. She can't leave him again.  
But her usually pure-sweet smile seemed to be... what, cocky? Sly? Mischevious? Or maybe just TOO sweet.  
_Stop it Troy, don't be an idiot! It's just because it's late at night and my mind is playing tricks on me.  
_Troy knew the truth, but it was easier living in denial.

_  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide  
_

"Good. Don't cheat on me, and I won't cheat on you," he pressed. A pathetic attempt.  
"Oh, Troy! I know you'd never cheat on me!" she giggled, wiping away her tears and picking up her purse. "Gotta go, bye sweetie!" she pecked him on the cheek and skipped away.  
Troy felt his stomache cramp up. He saw it in her eyes. What he _didn't_ see in her eyes was honesty.

_  
As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.  
_

Gabriella fluffed out her flowing black hair, knowing Troy loved it when she did that. She turned around for one last wave.  
Troy's throat now was also tied up in knots. He hated that look. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what he had to do.  
"Bye Gabbi," he called out softly.  
She giggled again and departed.  
Troy sucked in a breath, and tried to be brave. Then, he followed her.

You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

Troy hated being manipulated. Gabriella was never a good liar. Or actress. Only for school plays and stuff.  
In real life... no.  
His sneakers squeaked on the wet leaves. He stopped arubtly. Troy couldn't risk for Gabriella to see him; the situation would go from against her to against him.  
She was getting away fast, skipping and humming a tune. Troy had to catch up.

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

It was obvious she was hiding something. But Troy didn't want to believe that it was happening AGAIN.  
With Chad.  
And Jason.  
And Zeke.  
AND the skater dude!  
He had to find out what was happening now.

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Gabriella stopped at a huge, gorgeous house, continuously ringing the doorbell and humming happily. Troy felt guilty for not trusting her. Maybe she was visiting her grandmother or something?  
Okay, her grandmother lived in another country. Cousin? Second cousin? Third cousin with a fatal illness?  
The door creaked open and Troy had to fight a gasp.

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

"Gabbi!" Ryan grinned.  
"Ryan!" she replied, jumping into his open arms.  
"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked inquisitively. He shook off her arms and took a step back, arching an eyebrow.  
"Ryan Evans... I love you. I'm sorry about... before."  
Troy opened his mouth round. He felt sick. Didn't she just say that to _him_?

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

_I'll never be able to change her mind,_ Troy thought, the truth hitting him like a bolt of lightening. His heart was pounding so hard that Troy didn't think it would surprise him if it popped out of his chest. _She's going to keep doing this._

There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

"I have been played with like an idiot," he said through gritted teeth. He tried to stay solid but his vision started blurring with unshed tears.  
Hr dared to take another peek at Gabriella and _Ryan_.  
"I love you too, Gabbi. You wouldn't lie. I... believe you." Ryan replied, selecting his words delicately.  
Troy stood up and ran away. Gabriella didn't notice him. Ryan did.  
"I knew you would stick with me," Gabriella mused, wrapping her arms around the blonde boy's waist.  
Her cellphone rang.  
"You gonna pick that up?" Ryan asked, squirming uncomfortably in Gabriella's tight grip.  
"Yeah!" she said eagerly, checking the caller ID. She froze. "Umm, maybe not. Hun, I gotta go!" she squeaked, and skipped away.  
Ryan stood there.

Behind those eyes you lie...

"I have been played with like an idiot," he said through gritted teeth. He tried to stay solid but his vision started blurring with unshed tears.Hr dared to take another peek at Gabriella and ."I love you too, Gabbi. You wouldn't lie. I... believe you." Ryan replied, selecting his words delicately.Troy stood up and ran away. Gabriella didn't notice him. Ryan did."I knew you would stick with me," Gabriella mused, wrapping her arms around the blonde boy's waist.Her cellphone rang."You gonna pick that up?" Ryan asked, squirming uncomfortably in Gabriella's tight grip."Yeah!" she said eagerly, checking the caller ID. She froze. "Umm, maybe not. Hun, I gotta go!" she squeaked, and skipped away.Ryan stood there. 

"Behind those eyes, you lie..." Ryan whispered, closing the door.


End file.
